The Story Of Us
by BeautifulFreaks16
Summary: Katie was there for Sam after his brother, Dean, had disappeared. During their time together, Katie and Sam grew extremely close, or at least that is what Katie thought until one day he disappeared himself. Now, months later, Katie runs into both of the brothers at a diner. What happens when Sam wants to bring Katie along, and make things right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first story that I have ever written, so it is a little nerve wracking, as there are so many fantastic writers out there. I hope you enjoy it though, and any feedback would be immensely appreciated. Thanks, and enjoy!**

I sit at a booth in the back corner of the diner, a mug of coffee in between my hands. At first in provided a much needed warmth from the chilly weather outside, but after sitting there for nearly an hour, it has grown cold.

"Hey there sweetie, can I get you some hot coffee, that ones gotta be cold by now" the waitress interrupts my thoughts. I give her a small smile and nod, she quickly trades out the cup for a fresh one.

"Got a lot on your mind there?" she asks kindly. I nod and chuckle, "Yeah you could say that, thanks for the fresh coffee."

The waitress smiles kindly before heading back to the kitchen. I grab the now hot cup and return it between my hands, the heat sending waves of warmth throughout the rest of my body. The bell above the door rings signaling another customer, but a lot have come and gone in the past hour and I've tuned into the hum of conversation. Nothing out of the usual from the last hour, but then I pick up on a new voice.

" _You know Dean, if you keep eating that crap every day you're gonna die from a heart attack of all things."_

I can't help myself in letting out a gasp, I know that voice, it's _his_ voice. I notice my hands are shaking lightly around the cup, and despite the nerves, I look up. My eyes meet familiar hazel ones, and I can't help it as tears blur my vision. _No, don't you dare cry._ Before I know what is happening I am up and moving over to him. He is staring right back at me, eyes wide with shock, but never wavering. His friend that he is with isn't paying attention as he continues shovels food into his mouth.

"Hey Sammy," I whisper, the corner of my mouth turning up slightly. His mouth echoes my movements, a ghost of a smile tracing his lips. His friend now turns towards us when he hears the new voice, confusion all over his face. Sam slowly stands, his hand reaching out and touching my arm as if he wants to check that I am really there. We both break out into smiles, and I let out a breathy laugh. My arms launch around his neck, holding him tight, not wanting him to disappear again.

"Kat," he breathes out, his arms snaking around my waist. It feels like forever that we are holding each other. I breathe in; missing that scent that he always seemed to carry on him. _Dusty books_ , _and cheep cologne._ I love it, and can almost imagine that it was months ago and that we aren't standing in the middle of a diner.

"Yeah, really hate to interrupt here but-" a voice breaks my train of thought. Sam and I release each other and turn towards the man. A heat rises to my cheeks, and Sam rubs the back of his neck, clearly having forgotten him as well.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. Dean this is Katie, Katie this is Dean." Sam introduces, gently pulling me closer. But then his words register, that name!

"Wait, Dean, as in, Dean Dean?" I ask incredulously, "Dean, missing brother Dean?"

Sam smiles seeing as how I had remembered, and he nods. "Yeah, my brother Dean."

"Well, seems like you know about me, but sorry, who are you exactly?" Dean asks sounding a bit suspicious. My heart rate picks up a bit at this, last thing I need is him hating me after having just met. Sam quickly picks up on this, he could always read me like a book, and he pulls my body close to him.

"Calm down Dean, Katie isn't dangerous or anything ok?" Sam defends, while trying to calm Dean down a bit.

"Alright then, but would you care to enlighten me as to how you two lovebirds met, huh?" Dean says while gesturing to our being so touchy, and close. Once again a heat rises to my cheeks, looking over, Sam's face is in the same position. He looks down at me and we share a look before nodding.

"Yeah ok, let's just, do this somewhere else," Sam suggests, "Lets go back to the bunker ok Dean?" Dean glances back and forth between his brother and I before nodding.

"Yeah alright lets go. But I'm taking some of that pie with me!" He declares, walking over to the register to pay and ask for some pie.

I turn back to Sam and allow myself to smile, really smile. It's been months since I have smiled like that and it feels good. Sam quickly copies me and smiles, pulling me to him once again. His chin rests on top of my head and I hear him breathe in deeply like I had. _Strawberries and rain._ That's what he says I smell like.

"I missed you so much," I mumble into his chest.

"I missed you too Kat," he agrees. But I can't help but sigh, knowing that there were questions that needed answering.

"Sammy," he looks down at me as I continue, "Where did you go? Why would you leave?" He looks at his feet, regret and sadness filling his eyes before he looks back up at me.

"Kat, I'm so sorry. And I promise I will explain everything once we get back to the bunker ok?" I nod, as long as I got an answer that was all I needed.

Standing on my tiptoes I lean in and kiss him gently on his cheek. Then grabbing his hand we turn towards Dean who was walking back towards us, a pie container in hand.

"Ready then?" He questions. Sam and I nod before following him out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am completely shocked by the number of readers that have read my story so far! Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, and don't forget, any comments and review would be absolutely amazing and helpful. Thanks, and enjoy!**

The ride back was silent; the only noise was the quiet rock music playing from the car speakers. Dean kept glancing at me through the mirror with confusion, probably wondering what my story was. Sam kept glancing through the mirror as well, his beautiful eyes holding the same bit of love that he used to not too long ago. Eventually we pull up outside of the bomb shelter looking entrance. If I were anyone else I would be freaking out because frankly, this doesn't look like a pleasant place to be. But this wasn't my first time at this place, though it had been awhile.

Dean turns off the engine and we all step out of the car. Sam doesn't hesitate to hold his hand out towards me, which I instantly grab. Dean seemed a little concerned about bringing a stranger into the bunker, but Sam insisted that it was ok.

When we enter, it is not what someone would be expecting at all. It's huge and very well kept for something that looks like an abandoned storm shelter from outside.

"Damn, I forgot how beautiful it is in here," I mumble. The boys smile proudly as I say this.

"Home sweet home" Dean says, walking over to the fridge and grabbing three beers. He hands one to Sam and offers me one as well. "Thanks Dean" I say, accepting the beer. I use my belt to pop the cap off before taking a sip. Dean raises his eyebrows at me over his beer. Sam gives a smirk at that, remembering how it took him a little off guard the first time too. Dean choses to ignore this for now though and brings his bottle away from his lips.

"Alright, so somebody explain to me what exactly is going on here," Dean says gesturing between Sam and I.

"I might as well so that I can explain to Kat what happened afterwards as well," Sam declares while scratching the back of his head nervously.

He takes a deep breath before launching into it, "Firstly, Kat knows about everything Dean, so don't freak out. Anyway, it started when you disappeared without a trace after the whole Metatron thing. I had been searching and searching but couldn't find anything. I stumbled across a hunt and decided I might as well get out for a while, so I headed there…"

His words bring me back to that day again. I had caught wind of a case, just a simple salt and burn, so I figured I would take care of it. It was uncommon for such a short girl like myself to be a hunter, especially without any partners, but, hey, I was pretty kickass. I could handle my own, and this case was a breeze, already had it figured out within a day and that night I was visiting the grave. While I was digging, the wind started to pick up a little bit, and the temperature dropped, but being so focused, I didn't notice. That was a stupid move on my part as next thing I knew I was flying out of the hole I was digging and across the cemetery.

I push myself up from the tree I was thrown into, groaning as my whole body protested. The ghost of the young man who had killed himself appeared in front of me, blood dripping down from a bullet wound on his head. He raised his gun towards me, _so much for a simple salt and burn,_ I think. I scramble to grab my shotgun with salt infused bullets, when suddenly the ghost let out a yell as it burst into flames and disappears. Behind where the ghost had been there was a tall man and flames were rising from the grave. He rushes over to me and kneels down.

"Hey, can you hear me? Are you ok?" He asks, eyes flickering over my body to check for injuries.

"Yeah, I'm ok, thanks for lighting up Casper for me," I chuckle while trying to stand up. The guy grabs my arm and gently helps me up, he unsurprisingly towered over me.

"No problem, kinda the job, you know? So you're a hunter?" he questions, letting go when he deems me well enough to stand on my own.

"Yep. This was supposed to be a simple case, well it was, I just should have paid more attention while digging up the corpse. Good thing you showed up here- uh.."

"Sam. Winchester." He answers, holding a hand out to me.

"Well Sam, you saved my life, I think you've earned a hug," I chuckle pulling the giant into a hug.

Yeah I am more touchy feely than most hunters, but that was just how I had been raised. He was still for a moment before deciding to hug back. _Damn, he's ripped! And he smells nice- focus Kat!_ I cut off my jumbled train of thoughts and release him from the hug.

"So, you, um, want some help filling in the grave?" he asks, sounding somewhat nervous? I nod, thankful for some help.

"Yes please!" Sam laughs at this and we head back to the grave to begin shoveling dirt back in. We talk about our past hunts while working and I honestly began to really enjoy Sam's company.

"So, yeah, that's sorta how we met," Sam finished, breaking me from the memory. At some point during the story we had all taken a seat at the table, Sam being beside me, and Dean across from us.

"Well I take it there's more to the story, because unless you both felt 'love at first sight', that doesn't explain you two being so touchy feely," Dean spoke gesturing between us again.

"What can I saw Dean? I'm a lover not a fighter," I spoke sarcastically with a chuckle. Of course there was more, I was still a hunter after all, I didn't trust quite that easy. That story was just our first meeting.

Dean gives me a sarcastic smile in return for this, making me stick my tongue out at him. Yeah I acted like a child sometimes, gotta enjoy the short hunters life while I'm still breathing.

"That was just our first run-in, there is more to the story than that," Sam spoke before launching back into the story of us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here is another chapter for you guys. I am trying to set a good pace so that I don't slack on updating. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story, and if you can take the time, I would greatly appreciate any comments, suggestions, and reviews to help me out. Thanks, and enjoy!**

"Well, are you gonna keep going or do you want me to beg?" Dean questions when Sam pauses. Sam gives him the 'bitch face' look, as I had deemed it, before continuing.

"Anyway, like I was saying, that was just how we first met…"

After Sam and I had finished filling in the grave and we headed back to our cars. I fish in my pockets for my keys before pulling them out and unlocking the trunk. I throw my shovel into the far back before lifting up the secret compartment where I store all my hunters supplies.

"Wow, nice set up you got here." Sam says, his eyes scanning over my assortment of weapons and other necessities.

"Thanks, I try to keep it organized and fully stocked, never know what I might need." I answer as I finish putting away my stuff. I shut the trunk and turn towards Sam before leaning against my car. "So where are you headed now Sam?" I ask gesturing all around me.

Sam smiles before shrugging, "First, to a motel somewhere. After that, I'm not quite sure yet." I nod.

"Oh the joys of being a hunter, never knowing where the next shitty motel you will be staying at is. Thankfully I am already checked in at an 'amazing' motel that still has rooms available and you can follow me there if you are looking for one." I offer to Sam.

He thinks it over before giving me a small smile, "Yeah that sounds good, thanks Katie."

"No problemo Sam. Just follow me," I say gesturing to my car. He nods before rushing over to his car. I walk over to the drivers' side and slide into the seat. Once I see that Sam is ready I lead him back to the motel.

"Night Sam!" I call as I head over to my room and he to the check in office. He spins around giving me a smile and wave, yelling, "You too!" Once I am in my room I kick off my shoes and toss my jacket onto the back of a chair while walking towards the bathroom. I take a fast shower just to get the dirt and smell of smoke off of me before changing into some of my brothers' old pajamas. Once clean I trudge over to the lights, flick them off, and then fall into bed.

The next morning I am sitting in this small diner that is pretty good despite it's appearance. I scroll through my laptop looking for another hunt while drinking a cup of coffee. _Why is it so hard to find another hunt_ , I wonder for the hundredth time. You'd think I would be able to find one by now. I feel a vibrating interrupt my thoughts and I glance down at my phone to see that one of my best hunter friends is calling.

"Hey there Ricky, please say you have a hunt for me, because I can't find squat." I hear her chuckle from the phone.

"What I can't call to check up on you? You do have a habit of recklessly chasing after monsters you know."

"And who is the one to send me into these monster chases again?" I question. Ricky is my information source, whenever I need help on a hunt or just finding one, she's the one I call. She has also made herself somewhat big in the hunter community by owning a bar that frequents hunters, The Spot. There used to be another bar like that before, but it was destroyed years ago.

"Fair enough, but yes, I do have a hunt in mind. I was going to give it to somebody else but if you really want it-"

"Yes please, this town is so boring! Not even a bar near by to hustle pool at!" I whine to her. Ricky knows I can't stand to be bored, and this place was one of the worst ones I have been in.

"Alrighty then, I'm emailing you the details now, appears to be a gang of demons terrorizing a town, very classy. Do you want me to send in another hunter to help you? I don't think it's safe to take on a number this size alone."

"Yeah, that would probably be good-" I stop talking when I notice Sam walk into the diner, an idea popping into my head. "Actually, I think I have a hunter in mind Ricky."

"You better not be joking Katie, cause if you are pulling another 'I'm a badass hunter who don't need help from anybody' I will kill you if your stupidity doesn't get you killed first!"

"No it's ok Ricky, there is an actual hunter, in fact I ran into him on this hunt."

"What? Who is he?" She got a worried tone in her voice, obviously nervous by this stranger I had met. Sam had noticed me now and I gave him a small wave, he copied me and started walking towards me. "Kat! Are you even listening to me?"

"Hey, look, Ricky, I gotta go. I'll take care of it don't worry, love you, bye!" I spoke quickly cutting her off before she could say another word. She was my best friend, but also crazy over protective. Especially considering the danger I faced everyday. My thoughts were cut off as Sam sat down across from me. He gave me a curios look and glanced down at my phone.

"Over protective friend, she was checking up on me after the hunt." I partially explained.

Sam chuckled and nodded his head, "Yeah, I know how that goes." I was about to ask him about this new hunt when a waitress walked over to take our orders. Once we finished ordering and she had left, I turned back to Sam.

"So, how was the motel?" I asked giving him a smirk.

"It was amazing, thank you." He replied back sarcastically. We continued to talk about our shitty motel experiences until our food arrived. I was cutting my pancakes up while he added ketchup to his hashbrown.

"So, figure out where you are headed to after this?" I ask Sam. He glanced up and shook his head.

"No not yet, haven't really thought about it much. How about you?"

"Yep, and I think I can help you out with your situation too." He tilted his head slightly, obviously confused as to what I was saying. "I've got another hunt, and you can come with." I said before shoving a piece of pancake in my mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**I continue to be amazed by the number of reads that I am seeing! Thank you all so very much for taking the time to read my story! And if you can find time to also leave a comment, suggestion, or review, that would be the most amazing thing. Thank you all, and enjoy!**

" So, let me get this straight. You two had just met, only known each other for like a couple hours, and you up and asked him to be hunting partners?" Dean questioned, astonished. His eyes were wide, looking at me like I was crazy. I rolled mine at him.

"I didn't realize it at first that he was THE Sam Winchester, but eventually it clicked. I'm not dumb, I knew the Winchester name, I mean what hunter hasn't? So I knew he could handle his shit. I also know that if he wanted to hurt me, an abandoned graveyard, at two in the morning, in the no-where-vill, he could have and would have done so already." Dean's expression changed and he gave a little sigh as if to say 'yeah, I guess you're right'. Seeing as he wasn't responding I decided to continue. "So, as I was saying…."

Sam stared at me with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open. It wasn't until he dropped his fork and it hit the table with a _"Clang!",_ that he snapped out of it. He let his eyes drop from me as he scrambled to pick up his fork, muttering a few "uh"s and "um"s. I couldn't help chuckling at this, he was acting like I just asked him to marry me or something.

"Look, if it makes you that uncomfortable then don't worry about it Sam." I said lightly, trying to calm him down. He shook his head as I was talking.

"No, Katie, it's not that, its just that, um, my brother…" he trailed off, his eyes filling with sadness.

"That's right, I almost forgot you had a brother. Don't worry about it, I remember now that you two are a team. I can handle this hunt on my own." I said, shrugging the whole thing off nonchalantly. Sam's eyes wandered down and as he looked back up, they were filled with even more sadness than just a moment before. Something was wrong. I lean forward and look directly in his eyes as I ask him, "Sam, what is it? What happened?"

"My brother is missing. He's been gone for a week and I can't find anything. Not a clue, nothing. All I have is a note from him telling me to 'let him go'. I think Crowley has something to do with it, but I can't find him either. I have to keep looking for him Katie. That's all I can do. I can't give up, I can't let him down again." He finished dejectedly, he sighed while running a hand through his hair. I lean back into my chair and can't help being the one staring in shock now. I had no clue his brother had gone missing. Obviously things had to have been bad before Dean disappeared otherwise I don't think he would look so guilty and depressed. I can practically see the weight on his shoulders. I couldn't help myself as I lean forward and place a hand on his. He looks at my hand on his and then his eyes meet mine.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. Truly. I understand what it's like to loose family, so I am sorry you have to go through this. But you don't have to go through this alone. I can help if you want. The hunt I was talking about is a gang of demons. If you come with me we can question them, see if they know where Crowley is yeah? Just, don't beat yourself up about this Sam, the weight of it will kill you. Let me help, please."

I wait patiently as he processes what I just said. I can practically see the gears turning. Just when I am starting to think he might be frozen like this forever, he takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it out. He leans back in his chair while dragging a hand over his face before leaning over the table again.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why? You barely know me. Why would you want to help me find my brother?" Sam questions, his eyes searching me closely. I know there isn't any hiding the truth for this answer.

"Cause what else do I have to do? All I do everyday is hunt. It would be nice to have this task, this higher purpose, save the person who saves people. Plus, it would, uh, be nice to have some company for a change instead of being on my own all the time." I say, trailing off a little on the last part, embarrassed. It was true though. I spent all my time by myself, so it would be nice to have Sam around for a bit. As I look back up at Sam I see the slight guard he had put up was gone again. Sam sat still for another minute before starting to nod.

"Ok, I'll let you help. I'll come with you to wherever this hunt is. Hopefully, those demons can give us some answers." As he spoke it was as if he was letting out a breath he had been holding in. I could see him sit up a little straighter now that he let go of some of that weight. He was letting me help him carry it. I felt a grin spread widely across my face.

"Good!" I spoke cheerfully as I took another bite of my pancakes. Sam smiled, taking a bite of his food as well. We eat the rest of our meals in a peaceful silence, listening to the quite conversation around us. As soon as the waitress takes away our plates, I hear my laptop ding, signaling and email. I quickly open it and see that it is the information and location of the demon clan.

"Well, I was just sent the details of this hunt and pulled up directions. So, whenever you are ready to go, so am I." I say trying to hide the fact that I am ready to get out of this dump. Sam nods his head and begins gathering his stuff.

"I'm all ready to go, this town is awful." Sam says while frowning at the diner around us. I chuckle while jumping up and throwing a twenty down for the meal.

"I've been thinking the same thing there Sammy, let's ditch." I say, leading the way to the door. I couldn't help but notice the small frown when I called him 'Sammy', but if we are going to be around each other for a while, he better get used to nicknames, because that's just what I do. When we reach the parking lot Sam walks faster so that he is even with me.

"So, there's really no use in driving two cars since we are going to the same place. Do you want to ride together? Unless, uh, you don't want to, which is totally fine too.." Sam continues to ramble, suddenly noticing how awkward it might sound to me. I cut him off by laughing and putting a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry Sam, it's fine. I agree we should carpool, but whose car do we take?" No way in hell was I leaving my baby here, or anywhere for that matter.

"Well, the bunker where my brother and I stay is on the way. We can drop one of our cars off there?" He offers. I nod, it was better than leaving them in a parking lot, especially with all of our hunting gear in the trunks.

"Works for me. But just so you know, we are taking my car." I say as I stand in front of my baby and put a hand on her. Sam laughs at this as he continues walking over towards his car.

"You sound like Dean, but that's cool with me. Just follow me and I'll lead the way to the bunker." I give him a smile and nod before I get into my car. A smile forms when I hear her start, that's right my car is a her, all cars are. She is my home, and one of the constant things I have to count on. And considering Dean's love for his car, it sounds like he feels the same way too.


	5. Chapter 5

**The response I am getting towards this story is absolutely incredible. I love getting reviews on my story, it really motivates me to write knowing there are people out there that actually really enjoying reading it as much as I do writing it! Thank you beautiful people so much again! Enjoy!**

 _Note: This chapter will be in a little bit of a different format as it will all take place in the current time. I will return to flashbacks so don't worry! I just wanted to spice things up a bit with this chapter._

"Hmm," Dean hummed while finishing off the rest of his beer. He then set the bottle down and rubbed his eyes, a yawn escaping his mouth.

"Well, that seems like a good stopping point for tonight. My brain and my body hurts, so I'm goin to bed." Dean declares, standing up from his chair. Sam and I copy his movements, then I start grabbing my bag and slipping on my shoes. I hear someone clear their throat and so I look up and see that both of the bothers are giving me a questioning look.

"What?" I ask confused at their confusion. The two boys look at each other and it seems like they are having their own silent conversation. They break and look back over to me and Sam lightly grabs my arm.

"Why don't you stay the night?" He offers. I raise my eyebrows kind of shocked that he would ask that.

"No, I couldn't do that, it's fine." I say glancing between the two, my gaze stops on Dean to see what he has to stay.

"Sam's right, why don't you just stay the night that way you can finish the story tomorrow. It saves us all time and gas. Besides, it's not like we don't have enough rooms in here." He says finishing with a smile, but then he starts smirking as he continues, "Not that extra rooms would be a problem, right Sammy?"

I feel a heat rise to my cheeks at what he says and let my eyes fall to my feet. I can feel Sam shift slightly beside me, probably trying to hide the awkwardness as well. I glance back up and see Dean smiling widely at his success. He gives me a wink before saying goodnight to Sam and I as he walks towards the hallway.

Sam and I are still for a moment before I look up at him and see that he is already staring down at me. Once again I feel my face get warm. I continue to stare, trying to see if anything changed in the time we were apart, but I am only greeted with the same beautiful features as before. His perfectly tanned skin, his strong, defined jaw, his hint of stubble, his long, soft hair, and his gorgeous hazel, puppy-dog eyes. Once I take him all in I realize that he was doing the same to me and I can't help but smile. This seems to break his trance and his eyes finally meet mine.

"Hi," he whispers, a smile gracing his lips.

"Hi," I whisper back. He slowly steps towards me and his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me gently towards him. I rest my head on his chest, wrap my arms up around his neck, and close my eyes. We stand here just holding each other for a long time, us swaying gently. I feel totally at peace for what feels like the first time in forever. The peace and silence also makes me realize I am exhausted, and I yawn. I feel the deep rumbling as Sam chuckles and one of his hands starts rubbing up and down my back.

"Tired?" He teases, I can practically hear the smirk in his voice. I can't help but yawn again, though it's his fault, he knows that rubbing my back makes me fall asleep. I don't respond to him, just hum shortly in response. I allow myself to relax more into his arms and touch. Thanks to him rubbing my back I start to fall asleep and my knees buckle. He seemed to be expecting that though and quickly caught me before scooping me up into his arms.

I don't even open my eyes during this whole thing and Sam begins walking somewhere, no doubt his room. I am proved right when I feel myself being lowered onto a comfy bed. I hear footsteps followed by the sound of a door closing and the click of the lights being turned off. I only open my eyes when I feel the bed sink slightly as Sam climbed in. He smiles seeing that I am looking at him as he pulls the covers over us. I slide closer to him and he automatically wraps his arm around my waist again.

"Goodnight Kat," he whispers, kissing the top of my head.

"Mmm, night Sammy," I murmur back, snuggling closer to him. "Oh and Sam?"

"Yes?" He responds, his breath warm against the top of my head.

"Don't steal the covers tonight you blanket hog." I tease. We both laugh a little before falling into a comfortable silence and then a peaceful sleep.

 _3 A.M._

I shoot up straight in bed, gasping for air, my fumbling hands push my sweaty hair out of my face. I often had nightmares, it wasn't uncommon for hunters considering all the shit we see. A sift in the bed is what breaks my train of thought. A gentle hand brushes my hair and trails down to rest on the middle of my back.

"Kat?" Sam softly questions. I turn around slightly to face him, his face filled with so much concern. Even though my memory of the nightmare is fading I can still feel my heart racing.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I say truthfully, rubbing at my goose bumps to try and get them to go away. My nightmares were a common occurrence, Sam knew that, but he continued to worry over me every time I had one.

"I know." He says before motioning for me to lay down again, which I gladly do. I bury my face in his chest and he starts rubbing my back. After a few minutes of laying there and listening to his heart beat, my eyes are starting to close.

"Thank you," I mumble.

"Anything for you," I hear before I once again drift off to sleep.

 **So this chapter was very cute and fluffy but I was in the mood to write one like this tonight! So, here it is. I hope you enjoy this little change up, though the next chapter I will resume with Sam and Kat's backstory so we can keep this story moving! Thank you all so much again for reading, you are amazing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to start off by apologizing for how long it took me to update, I was up at a family reunion this past week. But I am back now and hopefully can continue updating about the same pace as before! So the last chapter was very fluffy, but this one will get back on track with the backstory. Thanks and enjoy!**

 **P.S. I ALSO UPDATED CHAPTER 2 BECAUSE I WAS DUMB, KAT HAS BEEN TO THE BUNKER BEFORE. Ok that is all, enjoy!  
_**

The next morning found Sam and I sitting on the couch, with cups of coffee. We weren't talking, but it was a comfortable silence. We just sat here enjoying being with each other. After a few minutes Dean shuffles into the room, a cup of coffee in his right hand while his left rubbed his right forearm.

"Mornin'" I called out to Dean. He looks up and stops rubbing his arm when he sees us, opting to give us a small wave instead. He flops down onto the couch opposite Sam and I and we all continue the silence for about another fifteen minutes or so. After that time Dean shifts in his spot so that he is now facing us and breaks the silence.

"So, now that we all have some life running through our veins, why not pick up where you left off last night?"

I nod my head and take another sip of the coffee, aka liquid gold, before continuing the story…

I was following behind Sam in my car for about half of the way, us only stopping to grab a bite to eat for lunch, before we finally pulled into some sketchy ass looking storm shelter thing.

"Great, this is probably the part where I find out Sam is actually psychotic and I get myself killed. Perfect." I mumble to myself before following him around to some garage that was hidden from view in the front. Sam gets out of his car and, following his lead I take the keys out of the ignition and slide out of the car. Sam is stretching out his long limbs as I look around at the packed garage. I let out a long whistle seeing the garage filled front to back with cars.

"Holy shit, got enough cars there Reggie Jackson?" I exclaim, still looking around the cars with wonder. When I turn back around I see him wearing a confused expression, I give him a sheepish smile. "He, uh, collects a lot of cars, Chevrolet, um, never mind. Anyway! " I cut off my stupid rambling and decide to shut up instead. Sam gives a small smirk, his eye brows raised, before beginning.

"Since it's pretty late I figure we can crash here tonight instead of a crappy motel and then we can take off tomorrow morning?" I nod before heading over to my car to grab my duffel bag that I always had packed.

"Sounds good to me, lead the way there Sam." He just nods before grabbing his own duffel and walking towards a door at the back of the garage. He enters and holds it open for me before continuing to walk comfortably through the halls. It doesn't take a genius to see that this place makes him feel safe, he walks a little bit slower, and an ever so faint smile is on his lips. Which I can't blame him for, it's rare for a hunter to have a safe place they can return to whenever they want, much less one they can call 'home'. The closest thing I got to a home was a backroom at Ricky's bar whenever I was near enough to stay.

"Here we are." I hear Sam mumble as he clicks on the lights. Once again I find myself looking around in shock, this place was freaking amazing.

"Damn," I manage to whisper as I glance around, this place was huge and very well kept for the abandoned bomb shelter appearance it gave off. It was beautiful, and huge! We were in some sort of old fashioned library. There were shelves all across the walls filled top to bottom with books, there was even more shelves that were only a couple feet high also filled with books. I could read everyday for the rest of my life and probably not read every book. Along the center of the room there were these beautiful wooden tables with a lamp in the middle and matching chairs. The room was also filled with this warm yellow light from the lights that hung from the ceiling and were on the walls.

I was jarred from my thoughts by Sam speaking, "We don't have much for food since I haven't gotten groceries in a while, but we do have some frozen pizzas. Or if you want something else I can drive into town to pick something up-"

"Pizza sounds perfect, thanks Sam." I cut his rambling off again. He looks like a huge tough guy, but I was getting the feeling he is actually a sweet teddy bear. Thinking about it brings a smile to my face, which makes Sam blush, and he turns around stuttering something about putting the pizza in the oven. He returns a couple minutes later and offers to show me around the place, which I gladly accept.

"Hell, every part of this place is gorgeous, even the dungeon, which is freaking awesome by the way." I exclaim when we end the tour in the kitchen so Sam could take the pizzas out.

"Yeah, it was a little dusty when we first came by this place, but after a bit of cleaning, it's really a great place." He explains while cutting the pizza. He then turns and grabs a couple beers and some plates. I thank him as I take a beer and a plate and then load up my plate with pizza. Seeing my stack of the cheesy goodness, Sam raises his eyebrows at me.

"Hey, pizza is one of my favorite foods, judge me." I say around a mouthful of the slice of heaven. Sam puts his hands up in surrender and chuckles. 

"I'm just wondering where all that pizza's gonna go, you're so tiny." He defends himself.

"I'm a hunter remember, we eat a lot, and for some reason I seem to be graced with a fast metabolism." This earns another laugh out of Sam. We continue our conversations throughout the rest of the meal and well after, until we started getting tired. I had been yawning the past ten minutes, but I didn't want to be rude, so I tried to ignore the heavy feeling in my eyelids.

"Ok," Sam says, changing the topic of conversation, "you look like you are about to pass out, so what do you say we both get some rest?"

I nod my head and chuckle tiredly, "Yeah, that's probably the smart idea." Sam just smiles at me, leaps to his feet and quickly clears the table before I am even standing.

"Follow me and I'll show you where the guest room is." I simply nod in response and shuffle behind Sam. We eventually reach the hallway with a ton of doors and he stops at one in the middle.

"So here is where you can stay. Bathroom is at the end of the hall on you right, and my bedroom is straight across from you right here." He explains, making sure to point each door out so I don't get confused.

"Thanks Sam," I mumble sleepily before stepping forward and giving him a hug. It takes a couple seconds to register that I just met him and it's probably really awkward for Sam. The first time I did it in thanks for him saving my life, but this was just out of the blue. I quickly let go and start apologizing, "Oh, um sorry! My family were huggers, old habits die hard I guess."

Sam is blushing but waves it off, "Don't worry about it, it's fine. Sleep well Katie."

I turn and open the door to my room before looking back and saying, "You too. Night." After that I quickly scramble into the room, shutting the door behind me, and leaning back against it. I let out a breath trying to get over that little embarrassing incident.

"Get over yourself Katie," I mumble to myself. I push off of the door and flop onto the bed, which is probably one of the most comfortable beds I've slept in in years. It takes just minutes before I am out.


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to say thank you to Remember Ember and the guest who left a review on my story! It means so much to see those reviews and it really inspires me to keep writing. So this chapter is for you guys! Thanks so much everybody and enjoy!**

 _ **P.s. This chapter will start out with a flashback in the backstory just so you know and don't get confused. That's all, enjoy!**_

 _I am practically dragging myself by the time I crash through the door to Ricky's bar. It's Friday night so there are quite a few people and all their heads turned towards me, awesome. Suddenly Ricky is by my side helping me hold myself up. Ricky just nods towards one of the other bartenders, probably a signal that everything is cool, before pulling me into one of her back rooms. She quickly places me on one of the beds and sets to work on the scratches that covered my body._

" _So, how did that werewolf hunt go Kat?" She lovingly teases, all the while gently peeling off my blood soaked shirt._

" _Oh yeah. Wonderful. Piece of cake really." I hiss through gritted teeth. She already has a damp rag and is carefully wiping around the cuts. I'll never understand how she is able to move so fast and her touch still be so light._

" _You kill the couple though?" She only glances up to make eye contact before turning her attention to her work again._

" _Yeah, except it was actually a family. There were four more of those assholes hiding. They weren't too happy about my killing their family so they decided to give me a little gift." I gestured to my torn up chest before chuckling tiredly. Ricky froze and looked up at me, boy was she pissed._

" _Are you shitting me Kat?! What the hell!" I knew she was pissed but only because she was worried about me._

" _I know, I'm a dumbass, but I paid for it so I could really due with skipping the lecture right now." Ricky stares at me a little longer before going back to work with a sigh. We stay silent as she continues. After another half hour or so, Ricky had successfully patched you up. I let out a breath of relief and groaned while sliding a shirt over my bandaged chest._

" _Why don't you get some rest, heal. I'll talk to you in the morning." Ricky offered, not like I had a choice though. There was no way Ricky would let me do anything beside rest. I give her a thankful smile before relaxing down into the bed._

" _Thanks, and night Ricky." I yawned._

" _Night sweetie."_

 _I was awoken by the sound of glass breaking._

 _"Ricky?" I whispered, pulling myself into a sitting position. I reached into my bag by my feet and pulled out my gun. I slowly stood up and started inching towards the door. I heard more glass breaking followed by a faint growling. Shit. There must have been another werewolf. I cracked the door open so that I could peek out, but suddenly a scream filled the otherwise quite bar._

" _Ricky!" I yelled, forgetting about trying to be silent. I rushed out into the main bar area and found Ricky on the ground with that thing on top of her. I couldn't see any blood, which was a good thing, but I know that could change in a heartbeat. I raise the gun and am about to pull the trigger when the werewolf rapidly turns and charges at me. I can't help but let out a scream as it slams me to the ground, my wounds re-opening. Before I can think a gunshot rings out and I feel my hands stinging from the kick of the gun. The werewolf collapses dead, falling to my side as I lay there feeling my blood soaking through my shirt again._

"KATIE!" I hear someone screaming at me as I jolt upright, the knife that was under my pillow now in my hand. I swing out with the knife still in fight mode, but I don't hit anything.

"Woah! Hey, it's just me!" I hear the person yell and I feel them fight against me before managing to pry my blade from my hand. "It's Sam."

"Sam?" I mumble, freezing and trying to calm myself. I rub my hand over my face and see that it is in fact Sam sitting beside me. "Shit." I breathe out, falling back onto the bed.

"I heard you scream. You were tossing and turning all over the place. Nightmare?" He questions softly. I run a hand over my face again trying to calm myself. I sigh loudly, feeling my heartbeat begin to even out.

"Yeah. Sorry, Sam, didn't mean to wake you. And yeah, nightmare, but it kinda comes with the job, you know?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" I can't help but chuckle a little at his offer, he's so sweet for such an intimidating guy.

"Thanks, but it's ok honestly."

"Course," he nods understandably, "but if you ever do need to talk, I'm all ears."

"Thanks Sam, there aren't many people who I can talk to, so just hearing that is a relief." I glance over at the clock and see it reads 4:00. I then roll over out of bed, not like I'm going to be able to fall back to sleep anyway. "Well, just cause I won't be able to fall back asleep doesn't mean you shouldn't get some sleep. Why don't you head back to bed?" I say as I pull on my sweatshirt, still having shivers from that nightmare.

"It's ok, I actually was already up anyway. Nightmares, come with the gig you know?" He offers up shyly. I just smile knowingly and hold my arm out to him. Sam laughs before looping his arm in mine and I lead us towards the kitchen.

"Well aren't we just a couple of messed up people?" I proclaim, flipping the lights on before walking over to the counter. "Coffee?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! I feel like I am not getting as many views as before and I want to try to improve however I can. If you are still keeping up with this story, then thank you so so much! If its not to much trouble, I would really appreciate your tips, suggestions, and reviews! I hope you all continue reading and enjoy!**

 _ **p.s Once again this chapter will start right into the backstory!**_

Since Sam and I never went back to sleep, we ate and got caffeinated before deciding to head out.

"Just so you know, since I'm driving, you are stuck listening to my shitty music. Well it's not shitty, it's beautiful, but some people have other opinions." I explained as I plugged my phone into the aux cord. Sam just laughs loudly at this, it was the first time I had heard him laugh like this, it's nice. I find a smile sliding onto my lips as well.

"Well, whatever you listen to, I'm sure I can handle. I mean, I've been listening to Dean's music basically my whole life." He comments nonchalantly. I just hit shuffle on my playlist and then start backing out onto the road.

' _I can move mountains. I can work a miracle, work a miracle. Oh, oh.'_

I immediately recognize the song and tap my hand on the steering wheel to the beat. I glance over and notice Sam doing the same on his knee.

"Like this song?" I questioned, gesturing to his tapping. He looked down and noticed he was doing it, but he simply nodded and kept tapping along.

"Yeah actually, Fall Out Boy is pretty good, guilty pleasure I guess." He confessed.

"Up top." I beamed, Sam rolled his eyes, but high-fived me anyway. The car ride was actually pretty fun since Sam and I had the same taste in music. After some nagging, I eventually got him to sing some with me. Of course I didn't sing in my real singing voice, I saved that for special occasions.

We were well into my playlist when familiar lyrics flowed out from the speakers.

 _'When the days are cold and the cards all fold and the saints we see are all made of gold.'_

A gasp escapes my lips, my eyes shutting briefly, I feel the song and it's emotions rise in me. I don't stop myself from allowing the words to spill out, temporarily forgetting the person in my passenger seat, my true voice showing.

 _'I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you, but with the beast inside, there's no where we can hide.'_

I continue to sign throughout the rest of the song, the beauty of the words and the melody is mesmerizing. After I sing the final line, I am silent, just allowing myself to regain my breath.

"That was beautiful Katie." Sam breathed out. I jump slightly, having forgot he was there. I feel a sudden heat cover my cheeks, _smooth Kat._ "Why don't you sing like that more?" he inquires.

"Well, typically nobody knows that I can sing like that, only about three people, two of which are dead. That, um, just kinda slipped out." I explained, completely beyond embarrassed.

"I know you are embarrassed, but you really have no reason to be, you're fantastic." He compliments, of course only making my face flush more.

" _Are you trying to kill me Winchester?"_

Sam laughs, "No not necessarily." _Shit, I said that out loud._

"Well, I'm just going to pretend this didn't happen. When in doubt, jam it out." I proclaim, turning up the current song, hoping to drown out my crushing humiliation.

The rest of the drive, thankfully, went without incident. Since we had left so early, and were so swept up in our jam sessions, we managed to make it to The Spot a little after lunch.

"Finally!" I groan, falling out of my door so that I could actually stand up. I stretched up, arms fully extending, and I hear satisfying cracks from my back. I sigh, lowering my arms back down. Walking over to the other side of the car I see Sam doing the same thing.

"So where are we exactly again?" He asks, turning and walking alongside me towards the entrance.

"It's a bar that is frequented by hunters, though some normals do come in from time to time, so watch what you say. There used to be a place like this a while ago, but apparently it burned down. So, my friend Ricky decided to open up another called The Spot." I recount to him. I see a sad smile on Sam's face, he glances down seeing my questioning look.

"The Roadhouse, that's what the other place was called. I used to be friends with the owners before they, uh, they passed on." He said, sadness washing over his face, but he quickly hid it again. "But it's really awesome your friend opened this place, feels nice knowing there's another hunters bar."

We pause outside of the doors, "It's her pride and joy," I turn towards the door, "ready?" I ask. Sam reaches out and swings the door open, gesturing for me to go in first. "Why thank you kind sir," I tease.

When we walk in I feel instantly at home. The bar was dimly lit, it's lights hung in mason jars from the ceiling. The walls were brick, and the floor a lighter colored wood. There was a high top around the main bar area, stools littered around the counter. Throughout the rest there were tables and booths. Near the back there was two pool tables and a couple game machines. Four TVs were scattered throughout The Spot, playing a combination of different sports. It wasn't a very busy around lunch, maybe ten people were here.

"Here are your wings Derek, extra hot." A familiar voice says. I look up and see the brown hair with purple tips that I have become so accustomed to, flow behind the girl as she makes her way back to the bar top.

"Ooo, he'll probably regret getting those wings extra hot later tonight." I joke towards the girl. Ricky spins around, the biggest grin breaking out onto her face. I barely have time to ready myself before she launches herself into me. I stumble back, but feel strong hands rest on my back to steady me. I don't even have to look to know it's Sam, at least I hope, other wise some creep has his hand on me.

Ricky pulls away and smacks my arm with the towel she had over her shoulder. "You little shit! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!"

"Sorry, I wanted to surprise you! That and I may have forgotten." I laughed out. Ricky just shakes her head at me and starts walking towards the bar, knowing that I'll follow her. I turn to make sure Sam follows as well, and he does. I gesture for him to take a seat, which we do as Ricky goes behind the bar again. She leans on her elbows in front of us, doing a double take of Sam.

"So who are you stranger?" She asks bluntly. Ricky didn't really care about what people thought, she was usually right to the point.

"Uh, Sam Winchester, nice to meet you." I greets politely. I see Ricky raise her eyebrows, glancing back and forth between us.

"No shit. Kat, how'd you manage to team up with the Sam Winchester?" She says, astonished.

"Luck and charm," I tease, "actually it was by random chance. Do you think we could get some lunch though? It's a long story and I made Sam wait to get food cause your place has the best wings ever."

"Hell yeah we do. I know what flavor you want there gingy, how about you giant?" Ricky questions. I smirk hearing her nicknames, she just loves doing that.

"Whatever you think is the best." He orders. Ricky just nods before slipping into the kitchen quick. She comes back a few minutes later with our wings. She tends to her other customers, leaving us to eat in peace for a bit.

"Holy crap." Sam mumbles as he bites into a wing. I just laugh, that was pretty much everyone's reaction. Like I said, the wings here are the best. After we finish eating, Ricky takes our trash and then leans on the counter and waits for an explanation.

"Well like I said on the phone, we met on my last hunt. He told me he's actually looking for his brother and just happened across this case. So, we figured we would stick together and help each other out. He's thinking Crowley has something to do with his disappearance and that the best way to find him is through his little slaves. When you sent me that case info with all the demons we jumped, we are hoping they can provide us some answers."

Ricky simply nods throughout the story, her expression taking on one of seriousness. When it came down to it, she knew when to put the joking aside, and this was obviously a good time to. When I finished she stood up a little straighter before leaning in close again.

"Alright. Well then, I think you are going to need some of my new supplies."

 **Just so everyone knows, the songs used were Uma Therman by Fall Out Boy, and Demons by Imagine Dragons. Hope you liked it! If so, please leave a comment, if so you get a cookie. Thank you again!**


End file.
